


I Am A Master

by mangademons



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangademons/pseuds/mangademons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquarius is a cocky individual who believes he deserves only the best. The only thing he cares about is becoming the best pokemon trainer of all time and he will do anything to accomplish this goal. Nothing will stop Aquarius from accomplishing this task. Not even his own pokemon. Follow him on his journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am A Master

Mother: You ready to become a pokemon master, Aquarius.

Aquarius: I’m already a master mother. The world just doesn’t know it yet. 

Mother: Well don’t forget to go to Professor Oaks lab and pick a starting pokemon.

Aquarius: He just better have some good ones. I’ll see you later mom. I’m going to become a pokemon master. Shouldn’t take long; give it a couple of days, bye.

Mother: Bye, Aquarius.

Aquarius arrives at Professor Oak’s lab.

Aquarius: Finally at Oak’s lab. Let’s see what he has for me.

Oak: Glad you could make it, Aquarius. You’re the first one here.

Aquarius: Not surprising. I plan to be the number 1 in everything I do.

Oak: Well here are your pokemon to pick from. You can pick Charmander, Squirtle or bulbasaur. 

Aquarius: You got to be kidding me?

Oak: What do you mean?

Aquarius: These are all weak. I should start out with a charizard, or venasaur or even a blastoise. Everything else is obsolete and inefficient. It will not do for me. 

Oak: You have to train your pokemon first, Aquarius. Once you have trained them they will evolve and…….

Aquarius: No.

Oak: No……… You have no experience. You’re not ready for pokemon of that caliber.

Aquarius: I have all the experience I need. I’m the best and I deserve the best. Not these weak pokemon, so give me the best ones.

Oak: It doesn’t work like that. You have to become a good trainer to get those pokemon. 

Aquarius steps closer to Oak.

Aquarius: Who do you think you are talking to? I’ am the best trainer you will ever meet. Now either give me the best or get the hell out of my way. 

Oak: If you have that type of attitude then good luck catching a pokemon without a starting one. You won’t get far being cocky. 

Aquarius: Watch me, Oak. I don’t need your old self to tell me what I can or can’t do. I’ll come back with better pokemon. You just watch. 

Aquarius leaves and slams the door.

Oak: Just stubborn. 

Back on the road Aquarius begins his journey.

Aquarius: That old man doesn’t know what he is talking about? Those pokemon are useless and not worth my time. 

Butterfree: FREE! FREE!

Aquarius: Some scyther chasing a butterfree. A scyther, now that’s a starting pokemon. Looks like that Butterfree got mauled down. 

Aquarius runs over to the injured butterfree.

Aquarius: The scyther are taking off. I forgot that they don’t like to be around humans. I know you are injured butterfree and you are pretty weak, but I can help you. Don’t get me wrong, I would rather have one of those scyther but I may need to use you to get better pokemon. You can either come with me as my pokemon or you can wither and die. It’s no skin off my nose no matter what you choose.

Butterfree shakes his head up and down. 

Aquarius: Thought you would see it my way. Pokeball go. 

Butterfree is captured. Aquarius has caught his first pokemon.

Aquarius: A butterfree ey. It’s not worthy of me but it will do for now. It will help me get what I want. Better take it to the pokemon center and heal it. 

Later at the pokemon center.

Nurse Joy: What happened to your butterfree?

Aquarius: Don’t know, found it like this. Just hurry up and heal it. I got places to be and this weak pokemon better be resourceful.

Nurse Joy: Well……. I’ve never.

Aquarius: Yeah just hurry up. I got things to do.

Hours later

Nurse Joy: Your butterfree is all cured.

Aquarius: Took you long enough. Let’s go butterfree.

Nurse Joy: You’re not going to put it in its pokeball. It should be resting.

Aquarius: If it is that weak than you can keep it. Hurry up butterfree. We got places to be. Don’t hold me back. 

Butterfree: Free.

Nods his head in approvement. 

Aquarius: The nerve of her. Telling me how to raise my pokemon. My pokemon will be the best to ever walk this earth. If you can’t keep up butterfree than I’ll toss you to the side as well.

Butterfree: Free

Butterfree looks on in confusion.

Aquarius: Come on. We need to get to the forest. Once we get through there we can take on the gym leader, but I need to catch more pokemon first. You’re not good enough to get it done by yourself. 

Hours later into the forest. 

Aquarius: Look sad all you want but the better option would be to contribute something. Wait…….. Something’s in those bushes.

A pokemon rushes into the road.

Aquarius: It’s a pikachu. It’s known for its great attack power. More of an offense pokemon and nothing else but it will do. Okay let’s go butterfree. Use sleep powder.

Butterfree uses sleep powder and knocks it unconscious. Aquarius sends his pokeball out and captures pikachu. 

Aquarius: Great now All I have to do is make it evolve into a raichu. Supposedly some pickachu are against it but mines won’t have a choice. It will evolve and it will become stronger. If it refuses than I will toss it aside. No one will get in my way including my pokemon. I will be the best and I will do whatever it takes. The time has come to collect my first badge.


End file.
